


Momentary Pain

by angelus2hot



Category: True Blood
Genre: Community: trueblood100, Drabble, Episode Related, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 14:57:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Sookie's first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Momentary Pain

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Momentary Pain  
>  **Fandom:** True Blood  
>  **Characters/Pairings:** Bill/Sookie  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** It's Sookie's first time.  
>  **A/N:** written for [trueblood100](http://trueblood100.livejournal.com/)

I couldn’t stop my body from trembling as his hands slowly slid my nightgown down my shoulders. I wanted him more than I had ever thought was possible. But I had never been with a man intimately before and I had heard stories (I couldn’t help but hear them) about the pain that had left me a nervous wreck.

“Is it going to hurt?” My voice cracked as the question tumbled out.

Bill slipped his arms around me pulling me closer. He kissed my shoulder, my neck before whispering against my lips. “Yes. But only for a moment. I promise.”


End file.
